Snowball Fights
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Kate wrote it : .. ENJOY...


**Kates Christmas present to the peeps of _AllAboutMarg forum_ :)... **

**EEEP!!! For this there is defo snow in Vegas... OK! no worries then.. :) **

**DISCLAIMER--- Nothing belongs to us peeps! ENJOY**

* * *

Catherine was sitting in her office, wrapped in a thick blanket with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Las Vegas was unusually cold, even for December 24th! The redhead pushed up the glasses that were slipping on her nose and looked at the report she was working on again. She had been working for a couple minutes, when she realised the lab was quiet…too quiet.

"Nick?" She yelled out, "Sara? Ray? Wendy? …Anyone?" she yelled again, but to no response. She stood up from her chair, making sure to pull the blanket around her and walked to the door. When she poked her head outside, she saw that the lab was empty, not one station was occupied.

"Catherine come outside!" She heard Nick yell from the door. Catherine dropped her big blanket on her chair, slipped into her coat and walked outside. Her jaw dropped as she saw that usually green yard of the crime lab was a nice shade of white as little white flakes fell from the skies.

"It's snowing!" Wendy grinned as she kicked some snow at Nick.

"It's snowing? There's about two feet of snow here!" Catherine smiled. She leaned her head back and stuck out her tongue, waiting for a snow flake to fall in it. She loved feeling the snowflakes gently fall on her face, even though, she hates the cold, wet stuff.

"Hey! Catherine." She heard to her right. The redhead turned just in time to see the white sphere coming at her. She closed her eyes in instinct but could not duck in time. The cold, wet snowball hit her on the side of the face. She heard the team gasp and giggle as she turned and looked at Greg. The snow was melting and water was dripping off her face. Greg stood there, laughing, there was nothing else he could do, the look on Catherine's face was priceless. The supervisor bent down, picked up the cold snow in her bare hands, made a ball with it and got up again.

"You're going to get it." She warned Greg as she pulled her arm back. With all her strength, she threw the snowball at Greg…who ducked! Catherine gasped as the snowball exploded on Ray's jacket.

"Oh! My God! I am so sorry!" Catherine said as she walked up to him.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Hey, Sara." Nick said as he stood behind the brunette.

"What?" Sara said as she whipped around to look at him. Nick threw a handful of snow in Sara's face as he winked at Greg. Sara stood there, mouth open as the snow dripped off her face.

"You are so dead." She said as Nick began to run away. Catherine laughed as Sara tackled Nick and both fell in the snow. The white snow began flying all over the place as Sara and Nick playfully fought.

"Snow angels!" Wendy smiled as she lay down and moved her arms and legs to create as angel's shadow in the snow. Hodges took her hands and helped her up. Catherine smiled; her team were nothing but a bunch of overgrown children. Nick and Sara returned to join the rest of the team, dripping wet.

"So, who won?" Ray smiled. Nick hung his head and pointed to Sara, who had an ear to ear grin. "I should have known." Ray added. The all laughed as Sara playfully shoved Nick. A snowball flew over Catherine's head and landed on Hodges. Behind them, Greg snickered. Catherine sighed, the next part was inevitable. She leaned forward and picked up a great, big snow ball.

"Snow ball fight!" She yelled before tossing it at Wendy. The snow began flying as the team started a gigantic snow ball fight. After a few minutes, Catherine ducked behind a tree and glanced at her watch. It was twelve past midnight. She took a deep breath and ran out with her hands up.

"Guys! Guys!" She yelled, trying to stop the team. They all stopped and looked at her.

"It's five past midnight, we're officially December twenty-fifth, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas." She smiled. The team all looked at her and then Catherine watched as extended family began running towards her with snow balls in hand. Catherine closed her eyes and braced for impact.

* * *

**Hope you liked.. Leave a review **

**Have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS...**

**Kate**


End file.
